dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 10
Downtown Runaround is the 10th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary After Zoe (or, more rather, Paris) ruins Reese's favorite scarf, she decides to drag the D-Team to the mega mall to secretly buy Reese a new (fake) one. Meanwhile, Rod and Laura are facing Ursula and Zander in a new video game they made where an eagle (Rod and Laura) fights an albatross (Ursula and Zander), and have won 97 times in a row. And under the guise of "important top-secret research", Ed has been watching episodes of the fictional TV show Survivor of the Next Supermodel (a play on the titles of multiple reality shows) on the computer. The rest of the Alpha Gang shows up, and Zander recognizes an on-screen image of Jonathan as the pilot that bailed on them in the Alps, and Dr. Z notices that he has a book full of Dinosaur and Move cards! On the subway to the mega mall, Zoe tells Max and Rex the real reason of their trip, with both agreeing that outright apologizing probably isn't the safest approach with Reese's personality. When they arrive, Chomp attacks a Gundam-like robot model, and Ace a Michelin Man-looking foam figure, but are told to calm down. The boys run off to an arcade, while Zoe drops Paris' leash on sight of a jewelry store, and she wanders off. Zoe follows her and meets Jonathan, then sees the card-folio. During this, the Alpha Gang are trying to sneak into the mega mall — with child's tickets! They are quickly picked up by security. Back with Jonathan, Rex tests the authenticity of the dinosaur cards, and summons a Ceratosaurus, quickly recalling it (too late, as the Alpha Gang see it). As the D-Team tries to negotiate a deal, the Alpha Gang shows up and tries to buy it before them, but Jonathan decides to give the card-folio to the D-Team. Unfortunately, the Alpha Gang grabs the book anyway and runs off. The D-Team chases them around the city, luring them out by loudly emphasizing saying "old lady". The Alpha Gang tries to disguise themselves as mannequins, but Ed burps and gives them away. As they run, Zander slips on a banana peel and drops the card-folio, and Zoe catches it, after which the D-Team slips off. The Alpha Gang later see and chase Max and Rex, and Zoe tries to sneak away, but Ed sees her. Zoe slips through a metal gate into a park, but when she tries slipping through a second one, she momentarily drops the card-folio, allowing the Metal Wing Move Card to fly out. She hides the book in a fountain, but the Alpha Gang arrives and summons Terry. Zoe summons Paris, then Max shows up and summons Chomp. They manage to win after Zoe finds the Metal Wing card at her feet, but the Alpha Gang grabs the card-folio and escapes. In complaining about how they only got one card from the folio at the D-Lab, it comes out that Zoe ruined Reese's scarf, but Reese says it was from the bargain bin, anyway, and that she'd known what had happened all along. Battles D-Team vs. Alpha Gang Paris (in her small form) is using her high-pitched call to hold back the Alpha Gang, so Ursula summons Terry. Zoe summons Paris to her full size to battle, triggering the first Time Warp! Terry bites at Paris, but Paris dodges and hits Terry, who bites at her again. They push heads, but Terry bites Paris' head crest and throws her into a boulder, which shatters. Max shows up and summons Chomp, who runs up and knocks Terry aside, going over and stomping on him. Then Terry uses Volcano Burst on Chomp, and charges at Paris while still using the attack (having the fire in his mouth, much like Burning Dash). Then Zoe sees the Metal Wing card by her feet. She activates it, summoning a trio of Pteranodon, who hit Terry. As they go in for a second attack by latching together and dive bombing, Ursula remembers the video game, and tries to use the same strategy (kicking backwards into the air to hit the opponent), but it fails, with the Pteranodon separating mid-attack, coming around, and hitting Terry anyway. He is thrown into Chomp and Paris, who launch him into a boulder, defeating him. D-Team wins New Cards *Ceratosaurus dinosaur card *Metal Wing move card *Ninja Attack move card (seen in card-folio, not used) *Stomping Hammer move card (seen in card-folio, not used) Quotes (Zoe has told Max and Rex about Paris destroying Reese's scarf on the monorail to the megamall) -Max: "Well, since you're gonna be in trouble later, we might as well have some fun now." (the Alpha Gang have been taken to a mall security office) -Guard: "Well, this is a first. I've never seen anyone as old as you try to sneak in on a child's ticket." -Ursula: "Do you have to use the word 'old'?" (Ceratosaurus appears outside the window) -Guard: "Gaah! A horrible beast!" -Ursula: "Yeah, I got your point!" -Guard: "No, not you! Worse than you! Trivia *The Alpha Gang keeps blaming Jonathan for not having fuel in the plane he took them to the Alps on, but in that episode, the "no fuel" thing was just a joke: it was the engine sputtering out then catching fire that was the problem (it couldn't burn if there was no fuel). *When the Alpha Gang steal the book of cards and the kids chase them, you can still see the book (or at least one in its place, as it was the only one that had been lying open) in front of Jonathan. *First episode featuring a Time Warp Battlefield (one that transports the dinosaurs battling and those controlling them to somewhere in Dinosaur World). *First Assist Move Card (one that summons another dinosaur or other creature to battle with or instead of the dinosaur using the Move). *When the Pteranodons first enter and fly up to the sky, you can hear part of the original Japanese soundtrack; this is the only time you can hear it throughout the whole series. Video Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime